


and Theo got what he wanted

by lovelylillylady



Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Alpha Liam, Dark, Episode: s05e10 Status Asthmaticus, F/F, F/M, Hellhound Jordan Parrish, Language, M/M, Manipulative Theo, Memory Loss, Post-Episode: s05e10 Status Asthmaticus, Void Stiles, theo gets the pack he wanted plus more
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-09-06
Updated: 2015-10-16
Packaged: 2018-04-19 10:54:54
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Major Character Death
Chapters: 5
Words: 5,378
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4743674
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lovelylillylady/pseuds/lovelylillylady
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Theo stops Mason from barging in on Scott and Liam during their fight in the library...</p><p>Things take a dark turn for the pack after that.</p><p>**DISCONTINUED AT THE MOMENT**<br/>(Read author's note)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Just a few things I would like you guys to know!  
> -Stilinski doesn't get all bloody like at the end of the summer finale  
> -I really want Theo to have his pack so I may bend a few rules, but they will be very minuscule things  
> -Everyone will be/get a lot darker in this fic

Stiles had just left him and all Theo could think was that he was so close to what he wanted. He had hoped that Liam had killed Scott at the school.That was where he needed to go next. 

As Theo reached the school, he could hear Scott and Liam arguing inside. He walked into the library to see the 2 wolves fighting. He wasn’t going to say anything. He was just going to wait and let this run its course. Theo then heard someone running through the school, so he walked out of the library and found Mason running toward him.

“Theo! Where’s Liam? I need to tell him that Hayden is gone” the sophomore said practically out of breath. 

“He’s in the library” Theo said, pointing toward the doors he just came out of himself. 

Mason just nodded and started running toward the doors, but did not make it very far, as Theo tripped him and he went crashing to the ground. Before Mason knew what was happening everything went black. Theo then grabbed him and dragged him to the parking lot, throwing him into the bed of his truck. By the time he got back to the library, he saw Liam standing over Scott’s lifeless body with bright alpha red eyes. 

“Theo, I need to get to Hayden. I’m an alpha now. I can save her”  
“She’s already gone Liam”  
“What? How would you know?”  
“Mason told me. He told me right before he tripped, hit his head and passed out. I was on my way in here because I heard you two yelling but I saw him first and he told me what had happened to Hayden. I put him in my truck so he would be safe incase another chimera came”

Liam glanced at Scott, and became very angry. He howled at the super moon, and then started crying.

“It’s all his fault! If he would have just turned her when I asked we would not be in this mess. He wouldn’t be dead and I would still have Hayden.” at this Liam crumpled to the floor sobbing. 

Theo went up to the smaller wolf and held him. They stayed like that for a few minutes until Liam got up.

“What are we going to do now.”  
“You are going to go see Hayden before Parrish comes and taker her. Go to her. Call me after they leave and I’ll tell you what we’re going to do next.”

Liam nodded and ran off, leaving Theo standing in the library by himself, smirking. Everything was not necessarily going the way he had hoped, but he would still get his pack in the end. He then decided that he would go and see the girl surrounded by death. While he was there, he was going to give Mason to the Dread Doctors. He knew just want kind of monster Mason was going to be. 

\---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Once they arrived and Mason was strapped down to the table, he went over to Lydia and shook her gently. 

Lydia awakens and looks around frantically. She sees Theo right next to her and clings to him, oblivious of him knocking her out hours prior.

“Where am I? What happened?” the banshee sobbed as she said this. 

“It doesn’t matter, I need to get you out of here” Theo said faking a sense of urgency.

The half wolf, half coyote chimera took Lydia and ran with her. They were almost to the tunnels when Theo told Lydia to continue on, he lost his phone and he would be right behind her.

When he got back to where Mason was, the Doctors were going to start on him.

“You need to get his one right. I don’t have time for any more terminal cases. We need him to be a success. It is the only way that I can ensure having my pack.” 

With that, he turned and left.

\-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Theo brought Lydia back to his house and waited for a call from Liam. It had been about 2 hours since he left the school, and he needed to know where the new alpha was.

After about 2 more minutes he heard his phone start to go off, but it wasn’t Liam. It was Stiles. 

“Hello Stiles” answers Theo.  
“You lied to me. My dad is fine except for the fact that I found him unconscious. Why the hell would you tell me this?”  
“I had to get you out of my hair for a little while, and I needed to see where your loyalties were. If you would have gone after Scott, than I would have hurt your dad. But since you went after your dad, Scott is now dead. He was dead either way. So sad that I was not there when he died. If you want to know how he died why don’t you just ask the little sophomore of yours. I’m sure he will be the one to tell you all about it. Goodbye Stiles”.

Theo hung up the phone just as Lydia was starting to awaken. He smirked. Things were starting to go his way. It wouldn’t be long until he had a full, complete pack of supernatural creatures.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Liam laid on the floor of the hospital basement, covered in blood. He had been that way for a few minutes. He had just witnessed his first love being taken away by the naked deputy covered in flames. He was just laying there in the silence thinking to himself again that it was all Scott’s fault. If only he would have turned her last night. If only he would have killed him sooner, he might have been able to save her, but he couldn’t. 

He would have been drowning in sorrows for a lot longer if his phone were to not have gone off. He saw that it was Stiles and immediately answered it. 

“Hello” he was barely able to croak out. His throat raw from screaming and crying.  
“Is Scott dead” was the first thing he said.  
“What?”  
“Is Scott dead” Stiles asked again.


	2. Chapter 2

“Hello” Liam was barely able to croak out. His throat raw from screaming and crying.  
“Is Scott dead” was the first thing Stiles said.  
“What?”  
“Is Scott dead” Stiles asked again.  
“Uh, yeah. Scott is dead”  
“How the hell did that happen”  
“I..”  
“You what”  
“I killed him” Liam said, with a tone that he was almost sorry for it.  
“Why did you do that, oh my god” Stiles kept blabbing on but Liam decided to talk over him.  
“He deserved it! He wouldn’t turn Hayden so I had to kill him. I had to become an alpha to save her.”  
“So you killed Scott to save Hayden? That makes a whole fucking bunch of sense Liam. Scott was your alpha. How could you do that to him?” Stiles roared over the phone.  
“How could I? You killed Donovan. How could you do that?  
“I killed him because he was going to kill my dad and oh yeah. He was going to EAT MY LEGS. Bet Scott didn’t tell you that either!”  
“So now we both have blood on our hands. The difference is thaI don’t feel bad about killing Scott. I wish I would have killed him sooner. I maybe would have had a chance to save Hayden if it wouldn’t have been for him stalling.”  
“How could you kill him Liam. Scott was my best friend”  
“A best friend that turned his back on you for you killing someone in SELF DEFENSE STILES. I’M THE ALPHA NOW AND I’M NOT GOING TO TURN MY BACK ON YOU”

CLICK

That was all that Liam had heard after that. He got up off the floor and started to walk out of the hospital. He needed to find Theo. Theo would understand his reasoning for killing Scott. He just knew it.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Stiles was at home with his dad. After he had found him in a warehouse, he called the sheriff station and had someone stronger help him to get his dad home.

Once they were home Stiles called Theo to see why he had fucked with him like that. He had been profoundly disturbed by the phone call, but he followed the order to call Liam. After he had hung up the phone on the beta- no, not on the beta. After he had hung up the phone on the alpha, Stiles started to have a panic attack. If Liam and Theo were lying he would get them and sell their organs for money to fix his jeep, but if they were telling the truth..

Stiles had no idea what to do. He had thrown his phone across the room, and was sobbing on his bed, on the verge of a panic attack. So what if things were not the best between him and Scott, they would get better one day right? Wrong. If Scott were truly dead he was out of time. 

It was about 15 minutes after he had called Liam when he heard his bedroom window slowly opening. He was expecting it to be Malia, and he was right. The werecoyote shimmied herself through the now open window and went to her boyfriend. 

“Stiles! What’s wrong?” She asked.

After a few minutes of no reply, she sat down on his bed and forced him to look at her.

“Stiles, seriously. What’s wrong?”  
“Scott is dead”  
“Yeah I know. I got a text from Theo.” she said acting as if it was no big deal.  
“And you’re okay with it? How”  
“Scott promised Liam he would do everything to save Hayden, but when Liam asked for Scott to bite Hayden he refused. Liam was only doing it to save her Stiles.”  
“Doesn’t make it okay!” Stiles practically screamed.  
“You’ve said it yourself that when Scott has newly turned he would have done anything for Allison, so what is the big deal?”  
“The big deal is that my best friend is now dead”  
“You’ll be okay Stiles, trust me””  
\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Theo and Lydia had just been talking when Liam let himself in. The seniors had been talking about what had just happened with Scott and Liam.

“Where’s Stiles” the strawberry blonde asked.  
“At his house with his dad. Malia is on her way there right now”  
“Oh, okay” Lydia sighed. At least he was okay and that’s all she cared about at the moment.

Liam sat down on a chair next and was breathing heavily, eyes still red. Lydia gave him a look of sympathy mixed with confusion. 

“Why did I not know that Scott was going to die?” Lydia asked, a hint of terror in her voice.  
“You don’t remember? You did, right before the dread doctors came to the library and knocked you out.” Theo said.  
“How would you know that” 

She was beginning to become very freaked out by all of this.

“I was there Lydia. You were talking to me when they came in. You had just figured out that Parrish was a hellhound”  
“Then why were you not at the Dread Doctors lair with me?”  
“They only knocked me out. I awoke in a closet in the library alone, no memory of how I got there. I only remembered the Dread Doctors there after I went back later a few hours ago. When I did I went back to where I found Liam and Hayden but didn’t find you there. I kept searching. You know the rest after I found you”

Lydia just tried to process it, not knowing whether to believe him or not.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes until it was then Liam who spoke up.

“I think Stiles is mad at me”  
“I think that’s probably an understatement” Lydia said. 

She was not okay with the fact that Scott was now dead, but she was not going to react the same was Stiles was going to. The banshee about to say something when her dinged. It was a text from Malia.

M: Stiles is having a panic attack! What do I do?  
L: Try kissing him? It worked last time?

After she got no reply Lydia told the boys what Malia had said and decided that even though the situation was going from bad to worse, she left like she was going to be sick, her head was killing her, and wanted to go home. Theo convinced her to stay, as it would be safer to have everyone together. He showed her to a guest room and she said ‘it would do’. Choking back a laugh as he walked back into the living room, he was Liam holding the end of the chair so tight that he might puncture the cloth with his nails.

“Woah, Liam, buddy. Let’s talk and not destroy my furniture.”  
“I wish Stiles would not have freaked out on me. He wouldn’t be having a panic attack if he didn’t”  
“I think I may know a way to help him through this. Why don’t you call Malia and go get something to eat and bring it back here. I’ll pay if you guys want pizza. We’ve all had a long past few days and I know none of us haven’t been getting everything that we need. I’ll go talk to Stiles and bring him back here when we’re done and we can all talk. Sound like a plan?”

Liam nodded, grabbing his phone and calling Malia as he walked out the door with Theo behind him.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

They both went to Stiles’s house in Theo’s truck, and Malia was walking out as Theo walked in.

“I just got Stiles to calm down. He’s not to happy that I’m leaving, or that you’re coming over. Good luck with him” Malia said as she got in her car with Liam sitting shotgun.

The house was silent as Theo walked in, except for the quiet snoring of the sheriff and the sound of Malia’s car pulling out of the driveway. He walked up the stairs to where he guessed Stiles’s room was and walked in.

“Get the fuck out of my house”  
“Stiles”  
“Get the fuck out of my house” Stiles repeated.  
“I’m not leaving until I get what I want”  
“And what is it that you want?”  
“I told you already tonight. I want void Stiles”  
“And by that you mean what? You want me to just sit back again while someone controls my body and makes me do horrible things? Not doing that. Not ever again.”  
“I don’t want the Nogitsune Stiles, I just want void. I didn’t think that was that hard to understand?”  
“I must be stupid then because I really don’t understand?” Stiles said.  
“You will” was all the said right before he knocked Stiles out.

“Oh you will Stiles. Just wait and see” He said as he smirked, picking him up and carrying him to his truck, with the Dread Doctors in mind for his destination.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Story starts to skip around. Hope you can keep up..

Theo had just finished setting Stiles on the table when he heard the Dread Doctors enter. 

“I don’t know what to do with him, but I also do not want you changing him” Theo told the supernatural scientists.

They said nothing for a minute, but whizzing sounds could be heard from them. Theo thought they must be talking to each other but must not want him hearing. He was really starting to question his alliance with them.

“Then why did you bring him to us?” One of them said.  
“I don’t know! I don’t know what to do with him. He isn’t going to just willingly come to trust me or be in my pack”  
“But that is where you are wrong. We can make him trust you, be apart of your pack.”  
“How though. I don’t want you messing up one little hair on his perfect head”  
“He will not be hurt. It will take time, but he will be everything that you want him to be. As for the other one, his condition looks promising.”  
“And you’re sure he won’t remember a single thing”?  
“He will not remember most of his life. We cannot guarantee anything but we are sure he will not remember what has been happening as of late.”

Theo rolled his eyes. The Dread Doctors were always so cryptic and wordy. He took one last look at Stiles, and left to find Mason. The electric doors had been fixed since he last ripped them apart, but were turned off as Mason was still out cold. Theo picked him up and was planning on bringing him back to his own house, but he woke up en route. 

“Wha.. What happened? Why does my head hurt so bad, and my throat. It feels like it’s on fire. It hurts. Theo? Why? What happened?”

Theo at first thought that the Dread Doctors had failed, seeing as he remembered who he was, but deciding that he would see the extent of his memory, he put the doubt in the back of his mind.

“What do you mean Mason? You tripped at school last night, hit your head, and passed out. I was there when it happened and took you to my truck. I would have gone to get you medical help, but I heard Liam howl. He and Scott fought, and Liam won. He’s an alpha now Mason.”

Mason had a look of complete confusion on his face. 

“Who’s Liam?”

Theo looked out the window and smirked

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
On his way back to his house after bringing Mason home, Theo saw one of the Dread Doctors appear in the middle of the road. He knew what that meant. Something was wrong with Stiles. They had never left to seek him out. Especially not just one of them. He immediately pulled over and got out of his truck. 

“What’s wrong with him? You said you could do it”  
“We were not able to do anything to him. He has not been harmed in a single way. You will come and see for yourself” the singular Dread Doctor said as he vanished.

Theo went and punched a tree. He knew Stiles was going to be a hard nut to crack, but he never imagined that the Dread Doctors were not going to be able to help at all. 

After pulling the pieces of wood out of his bloodied knuckle, he got back in his truck and sped toward where Stiles was. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Mason sat on his bed. He knew that this was his room. He knew that this was his bed, but something just felt wrong. Mason replayed what happened in Theo’s truck, him being surprised that he lost his memory. Well, some parts of his memory. He remembered that he was 16, went to Beacon Hills High School, and where he lived. He just couldn’t remember much of what went on. Theo had helped so much with that and Mason was grateful. He helped him remember that Liam was his best friend, about the supernatural, and that he was a vampire. Recently turned, so that could be a cause for memory loss according to Theo.

His gums ached, and he knew that he needed to feed soon, at least that is what Theo had said. 

Mason tried to remember if he trusted Theo this much before, but everything was just so fuzzy that he decided that if he had taken care of him after passing out, that he must have trusted him. Theo also told him that he would contact one of his vampire friends to help Mason remember some things. 

Mason felt grateful as he jumped out his window looking for an early morning snack.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Tossing and turning was something Lydia did in her sleep almost every night, but tonight she was dead still except for her eyes moving under her eyelids and her mouth moving as though she was talking with no sound. 

* * * * *  
Lydia was sitting at a table in a dark lit room. She was not alone. There were other figures but she could not figure out just who they were, except one. Mason was lying on the center of the table. Covered in blood, and by the looks of him, it was his own. Lydia did not feel anything but disgust. He looked as though he was struggling to breath, and when he stopped moving she only smirked. 

“About damn time” one of the voices said. It sounded cold and flat, almost as if not caring whatsoever. 

Lydia tried to make out who it was, and there was a flash and the room was filled with light, but the people in it were not.

The one who spoke was Liam, it must have been. The voice came from the direction he sat and he had Kira on one side of him and Malia on the other. Going around from her sat Stiles, then Theo, herself, Parrish, and then Kira. At least Lydia thought it was her friends. They each had small differences about them. 

Malia looked rugged. Almost looking as though she had dirt smeared on her arms and a small part of her face. Her hair was not a mess, but it didn’t look like it had been brushed in a while. 

Stiles was pale. Like dead body pale with dark circles under his eyes. He was wearing a dark hoodie and shirt combo that reminded Lydia of when he was possessed by the Nogitsune.

Liam looked bigger. He had more muscle to him and looked taller. His eyes were a bright ruby alpha red, and showed no sign of changing back to his baby blues any time soon.

Theo looked proud. Nothing was different about him other than a few tattoos he had on his arms. 

Kira looked dangerous. Her eyes a glowing amber, and a cold look etched onto her face. 

Parrish was the one that she questioned the most. He looked to be naked, or topless at least. That was not what puzzled her. It was the fact that he had flames dancing around himself at any given time that Lydia had seen that scared her. No one seemed to care, so Lydia did not either.

Lydia then heard something. She couldn’t quite make out what it was, other than the fact that it sounded like it was moving. Getting up from her seat, the banshee left the room and found herself in a bathroom. The noise became voices and had gotten louder. 

She looked at herself in the mirror and noticed she had full makeup on, hair done up and a simple plum colored dress with nude heels. 

Her reflection smirked at her and then put a finger to her mouth as though insinuating a whisper. Lydia then screamed and the mirror broke into a million pieces.

* * * * *

Lydia awoke screaming. When Malia and Liam came into the room she was just sitting on the bed crying. 

“Lydia! Oh my god, what’s wrong?” Malia asked.  
“Nothing” Lydia said, but it came out as a whisper.  
“You don’t just scream for nothing Lydia. What happened?” said the new alpha.  
“Bad dream, and no. I don’t want to talk about it. Just let me be. I need some more sleep”  
“Okay, if you need anything, we’re right out here” said Malia. Liam nodded and they both left the room.

In truth, Lydia remembered exactly what went on in the dream, but she was not going to tell anyone. 

No. 

She couldn’t.

It was just a dream, a bad one, but still a dream. 

Right?


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> ***** indicates dreaming  
> *--*--*--*--* indicates flashback
> 
> Did not have many symbols to choose from, so this is the best that I could do.

As soon as Theo saw Stiles, he went from angry to almost a calm, content state. Stiles was looking like an angel in his eyes. Pale with his dark hair sticking every which way from the sweat he had on his body. 

Theo knew that not only did he want a pack, but wanted a mate. He wanted a mate, but he knew that not just anyone would work, and he had known that from the beginning. Stiles was smart. He saw things that others did not. Like his ‘dad’s’ handwriting. No one else could have figured that out.

No one except Stiles. 

When you first see Stiles, he looks no different from any other teenager. You have to dig a little deeper to find out what makes him so different. 

So special.

Theo had remembered Stiles from the 4th grade, when he, Scott and Stiles were best friends. Well, Theo likes to think they were, Stiles likes to think that Theo was stealing Scott away from him. Looking back now it seemed silly. They could have just shared Scott. 

Too late now.

“He body would not respond to anything that we tried. It is going to have to be done on his own, or with your new chimera. Either way we are done with him” The Dread Doctors said. 

That mad Theo quite mad. 

“It wasn’t that had. All you had to do was take away his moral barriers. Now I’m going to have to somehow convince Mason, no. Not Mason. I told him I would call Marcus to help him. I will also have to have Marcus ‘help’ Stiles. This one is going to cost me. Dammit.”

Theo took Stiles unconscious body and brought it back to his house. 

He had some phone calls to make.

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

“One of us needs to call Kira” Malia said, cringing at the thought of telling her that her boyfriend died while she was playing runaway from the problem.

“Not me. Nope. Not doing it.” Liam said so fast that it came out as about 3 words as he headed to one of the guest rooms. It was about 6AM and he felt he should get some sleep before school. After laying down for about 20 minutes and not being able to sleep, he realized there wouldn’t be any school. Not after what happened to it last night. It would be closed for a few days at least. 

Sighing, the new alpha walked back out into the living room to see Malia saying goodbye to someone on the phone. 

“Kira?”  
“Yes. She was super pissed that no one called her sooner.”  
“Not pissed about how early it is?”  
“Liam, there’s the time change. It’s ok, I didn’t remember either.. I asked Kira if now was a bad time but she was actually awake and had started her day. It’s like 9AM over there.”  
“Huh. Oh yeah” the alpha said, feeling kind of stupid.

They sat in silence for a few more minutes, still trying to digest everything that happened over the last few days.

“I’m going to kill my mom” 

Liam looked puzzled.

“The desert wolf?”  
“Yeah. That one.”  
“You know who she is?”  
“I don’t exactly know who she is, but I do know she is going to kill me. I can’t let her do that. When she tried to kill me last time she killed my mother and sister. I have to get revenge on her for that.”

Malia was almost shaking at the thought of this. Her eyes a glowing blue.

“If it means so much to you Malia, I’ll help you get back at her.” Liam said with a sad smile.

“Thanks Liam, it means a lot”

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Theo sat in Stiles’s room with him, watching him sleep. He came back to the Stilinski residence after he got into contact with Marcus. Thankfully, he was only a few states away and would be here in just a few hours. Stiles was close to perfect already. He didn’t need any supernatural things added to him. All Stiles needed was a little push.

Theo would push him over the edge.

With the darkness left in his heart from the pseudo-sacrifices and the Nogitsune, and his spark Stiles would become a force to reckon with, after Marcus took away his morals that it. 

Marcus was a 400 year old vampire. Not one of the oldest, but he would do. With vampires, the older they are, the stronger they are. Having Marcus come and use compulsion on Stiles means it should last, hopefully forever. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Lydia laid in bed for what felt like hours. She could not get what happened in her dream (nightmare) out of her head. She got up and walked out into the living room to see Liam and Malia sleeping where they were sitting. Not wanting to wake them, Lydia walked outside and called Jordan.

“Lydia? Is everything alright?” the deputy answered, concerned.   
“Well, sort of. You see I’m at Theo’s house and I don’t have a car and was wondering if you could come pick me up and bring me to my car at the school?”  
“The school is in pieces, the area is closed off. I’m afraid you can’t get your car until it’s done. I guess I’ll just have to drive you around”

Lydia could almost hear the smile over the phone.

“Well I guess you will. I’m waiting in the front steps to Theo’s house if you could pick me up.”  
“I’ll be there in 10” was all he said after that, and then the phone went dead. 

\----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Melissa McCall was at the hospital, but she was not working. She was in the ICU. They had put her in a medically induced coma for major burns all over her body. 

*--*--*--*--*

After Liam had gotten to the hospital and took Hayden in his arms, Melissa left for the school with no idea that he had just murdered her son. 

She got to the school and searched for Scott, calling out his name and looking in all of the classrooms with no luck. When she finally got to the library, she let out a scream that could rival Lydia’s.

Running toward her son she had tears streaming down her face. She tried everything she could think of to get her only son back, with no avail. She sat there, holding him while sobbing until she saw a bright light in front of her. She knew Parrish would come. She was told that he was the one taking the bodies, and after trying everything she could, she knew he was going to come for Scott.

For her only son.

The only person she had left.

Melissa was not about to let the deputy take her son without a fight. She held onto him with all that she could and yelled to Parrish that she would take care of him. The hellhound did not listen, as in a trance just like the other times. He just kept moving closer and closer to what was left of the McCall family, and took Scott.

Not caring that in the process of taking the defeated true alpha, he almost burnt his mother alive. She sat there for hours until the police showed up to asses the damage that had been done to the school.

*--*--*--*--*

Melissa could not move her body. She could not see anything, touch anything, smell anything, but she could hear things going on around her. She could hear the beeping of various machines, of people talking. She knew from the words that were spoken that she was at the hospital. The voices were saying things like ‘almost burned alive’ and ‘lucky to be still breathing’. 

After a while the voices just started to blend together until all she heard was static. It got so intense that she covered her ears. Surprised by being able to move, she opened her eyes and all she could see was white.


	5. Author's Note

Hey guys, 

I don't know if I can continue writing this. I feel as though I went too OOC to fast. I hit a wall about what to do next. At the moment, this story is going to be discontinued, but I am currently taking more time to write another one. This next one will have more character development, (will probably end up OOC again, but will be more in depth) and I will try to stay to what would actually happen in the TW universe more.

I really liked this work when I started, and the more times I read it, the more disappointed I am in it. Sorry to everyone who liked it! I might come back to it in the future, so keep hope!


End file.
